Increasing the heat or operating temperature of logic circuits of an integrated circuit (chip) results in increased power consumption. Increasing the power consumption of a chip may result in internal circuit failure so higher chip temperatures are not desirable for reasons of efficiency and reliability. Shrinking chip sizes allow for increased density of circuits components and memory and increases the challenge of maintaining processors that operate at safe temperatures and higher frequencies.